


Hitch Your Ship to a Star

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky shouldn't distract him.</p><p>Bucky's bored.</p><p>The doors woosh open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitch Your Ship to a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionlannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Emily!
> 
> Based off these [gifs by Shannon](http://geoffsramsey.tumblr.com/post/56484105808/its-not-gay-if-its-on-the-moon-or-a-space).

It's not much to look at, their little ship in space. Barely holds four, and somehow Bucky's got his full crew plus a rather large collection of transport silks. It's close quarters the entire trip, people crowded into the small common space or hiding in their bunks. 

Bucky opts for neither. He winds his way through the small hallways, finds himself outside the door to the cockpit. There's only one person inside, flying this hunk of metal through enemy space. 

Bucky shouldn't distract him.

Bucky's bored.

The doors woosh open. 

There's barely a movement from the chair, just a half smile as Clint's eyes dart up to glance at Bucky sliding into the spot next to him. "Can't take the kids anymore?"

Bucky grins. "I told 'em I was going to tell mom they were bothering me."

"Am I mom in this scenario?" Clint's eyebrows were up to his forehead, body turning to get a better look at Bucky.

"Nope. That would be gross. 'Tasha is clearly mom." 

Clint's laugh reverberates in the space, the sound making Bucky's grin even wider. "She's not going to like that." He looks at Bucky from his spot across the console, taking in the grease smeared across Bucky's face, the perpetually dirty shirt and pants his captain always wears. Bucky looks tense, on the edge of his seat. 

Clint understands. There was always a buzz in the air, right before a big drop. They'd been transporting their cargo for so long, the whole crew was just waiting for the shoe to something to go wrong. Nothing was ever this smooth for them. He leans back in his chair, legs relaxed, eyeing Bucky speculatively. "You look a little tense there, Barnes."

The corner of Bucky's mouth turns up. "Do I, Barton?" He stands, slides across the console to fit in the space between Clint's legs. "Maybe I'm afraid you're going to tattle to Natasha. Get me into trouble."

Clint reaches up, snags his fingers in the belt loops of Bucky's pants. "I'm sure there's a way to keep me quiet."

The distance between them is small, small enough for Bucky to lean down, catch Clint's mouth up in a kiss. He bites on Clint's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. "Who's going to fly the ship?" he asks, hands reaching for the buttons on Clint's shirt. 

"Bucky." Clint's voice is firm, even if they both know it's a game. "I think she'll be okay for a while." There isn't much time for Bucky to protest. Clint's hands are quick and proficient, practiced enough to have Bucky's pants undone quickly, slipping his fingers through the open fabric to find Bucky's dick, half hard with interest.

"I think maybe you're right." Bucky pushes Clint's shirt down around his shoulders, fingers dancing over the skin of Clint's neck. "Come here," he orders. 

Clint's smirking as he stands, lets Bucky manhandle him into reversing their positions; Clint against the console, Bucky pushing him against the hard metal as he crowds into Clint's personal space. A finger on Clint's chin tilts his head up and Bucky leans in to kiss him, trailing a line of heat from lips to neck to the hollow of Clint's throat. 

It's short work to drop Clint's shirt to the floor, even with the distraction of hands down Bucky's pants. He runs his hands over Clint's torso, along muscles and ridges and the scar from a knife to his ribs. Clint's hand rubs along the hard length of Bucky's cock, making the other man grind up against him.

Clint chuckles in Bucky's ear. 

Bucky steps back, shucks off his shirt, smirks as Clint follow, properly tugging down pants, letting Bucky's cock free. There aren't any words, just a second of eye contact before Clint is dropping to his knees. Bucky widens his stance, watches like he always does as Clint wets his lips, tongue darting out quickly before leaning forward to enclose Bucky's cock in his mouth. 

There's a hiss of drawn breath above him. Clint would smile if his mouth wasn't already busy working. Bucky threads his fingers through Clint's hair, tugging lightly, giving direction without any words. It's wet and hot and exactly the distraction Bucky had been looking for. Clint is skilled, well practiced at how Bucky likes it, when to swipe his tongue across the head, when to swallow him down into his throat, and when to back off, sucking at the heavy flesh behind Bucky's cock. 

It's during one of those moments, his cock pressed against Clint's face, that Bucky looks down, groans at the sight, and pulls back, tugging for Clint to stand. There's a condom in his hands, seemingly pulled from thin air but Clint suspects it was probably just in Bucky's pocket, the same place he pulls the lube from. There's a crackle of tearing foil, distracting Clint from the process of kicking off his pants. The moment gives Bucky enough time to push him backwards, resting Clint's ass on the edge of the console, lifting his leg to slide two slippery fingers against the crack of Clint's ass. 

Clint groans as the fingers press into him, spreading him open. Bucky's mouth is on his again, sloppy, open kisses as Clint rides Bucky's hand, a third finger joining the first two. Clint's impatient enough to whine, a sound nearly lost against Bucky's neck. 

This time it's Bucky's turn to laugh. He pulls his fingers out, grabs hold of Clint's ass, and positions himself. He tries to keep the slow press steady, but the soft noises being pulled from Clint's mouth urge him on. Bucky's barely inside him before he thrusts full in, hips pressed against hips, kissing Clint in the wake of the sudden movement. 

He gives Clint barely enough time to get used to the stretch, before he's moving, slow at first, then building speed. Bucky drops his head to Clint's shoulder, not trying to keep quiet, fingers digging into Clint's skin. There will be marks left, bruises pressed into ass cheeks. Bucky will kiss them, later. A hand worms between them, finds Clint's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Bucky's close, close enough that his hips are stuttering, Clint's leg tightening around his hips, pulling him in closer, Clint's own breathy gasps distracting him. 

Clint's cock throbs in Bucky's hand, coming in spurts the moment Bucky's thumb swipes over its head. There's a sticky mess between them, but Bucky ignores it, licks Clint's throat and kisses his neck, sucking a hickey as his movement spasms, growing more and more erratic before Bucky comes with a growl, grinding hard. He cock pulses inside the space of Clint's tightness, shooting into the thin barrier between them. 

One day, Bucky was going to fuck him without anything between the feel of skin against skin. 

They're motionless for a few minutes, joined together and just breathing, sweat cooling on their skin. Bucky waits until he's gone almost completely soft before he pulls out, tying off the condom to toss in a nearby trash can. There is a box of tissues, and Clint offers it to Bucky, cleaning himself up. 

Bucky turns, intending to speak, but he's interrupted by a shrill noise and a blinking red light. "Uh, Clint? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Throwing a pair of pants at Bucky's face, Clint nods, dressing himself in record time. "Alliance ship. It's never easy, huh Captain?"

Shirtless, pants still undone, Bucky grins. "We wouldn't be a team if it were. Now, let's get out of this mess, yeah?"


End file.
